


Behind Closed Doors

by jillyfae



Series: Before and After and Always [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Politics, Post-Game(s), Romance, Starkhaven, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince, his Consort, and the Captain of the Guard. New to Starkhaven, and already the most interesting gossip the servants have had in years. Just what, exactly, do they get up to when they're alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a kinkmeme prompt, this one pretty open ended: "Fenris/Sebastian/Hawke, consensual loving threesome." And I'm all about the fluff. And the smut. And Sebastian. And sexy voices. So there you go.

_Have you heard?_

_Heard what?_

_Heard about that elf they they brought with them?_

_The one they made Captain?_

_The one with those tattoos?_

_What about him?_

_He spends his nights with them. In the Royal Suite._

_It's a pretty big Suite._

_Not that big._

_But who else is there at the Keep they can trust? Most of their soldiers are recent recruits, after all._

_A few of them even worked for Goran._

_He's not guarding them._

_What, the elf?_

_He's not?_

_Oh no. He shares their bed._

_How do you know?_

_No one makes up a bed for him, now do they?_

_Maybe he just doesn't sleep. He is a bodyguard._

_He can guard my body anytime. Just saying._

_Like he'd waste his time on a scullery maid when he's got royalty._

_Hey. I didn't say he would. Just that I wouldn't mind._

_Me neither._

_Doubt the Consort minds either._

_You think the Prince likes to watch?_

_I don't believe it._

_Whyever not? Have you seen the way he watches them?_

_Doesn't matter what they think of each other. Everyone knows the Prince needs an heir. Can't risk an elf-borne bastard. Especially not before he's had a few legitimate brats of his own. No way he'd let anyone else plough his wife._

_I dunno. Plenty of ways to play with a pretty elf that don't get anyone pregnant._

_Maybe the Prince lets the elf plough him, instead?_

_Oooh, and the Consort gets to watch?_

_I'd certainly enjoy watching that._

_Who wouldn't?_

_I'd rather be in the middle than on the sidelines._

_Maybe they take turns._

_Maybe you're all crazy, and he's just a bodyguard._

_Maybe we should get back to work before a guard hears us and tells the Captain?_

_Shit. Good point._


	2. Warning

"No."

"Serah," the courtier was huffing out an annoyed breath, obviously under the mistaken impression that Fenris wasn't willing to hurt him. "I have very important business with..."

"No." Fenris repeated before the man could work up any momentum. He leaned forward, just a little, knowing that the hilt of the sword over his shoulder would catch the light when he moved. "The Prince and his consort are _not to be disturbed_. By anyone. If you wish to keep your tongue in order to attempt your arguments at Court tomorrow, you will leave. Now."

A sudden widening of eyes, and a visible swallow down his throat, made it very clear that the idiot noble had just remembered some of the more _graphic_ stories regarding the history of the new Captain of the Prince's Guard. "Of course, Messere Fenris. Tomorrow will be fine."

Fenris managed not to smile until the poor man and his servant had escaped and turned the corner, safely out of sight.

The soft sigh of moving hinges caused him to shift sideways, trying to watch both directions at once, to keep an eye on the hallway approach despite Hawke's laughing eyes peering around the edge of the slightly open door. "You know I love to listen to a good growl, but I think you've done enough terrifying of the nobility for one night, Fenris. Are you coming?"

"Not until the guard I assigned for the night shift arrives."

"What, you don't think you can keep us safe all by yourself?" One eyebrow lifted as her voice teased, as her body teased, leaning just a bit further out, far enough Fenris had to swallow as his eyes traced the line of her throat down to the sight of a bare shoulder, pale against the expanse of old carved wood.

"I think that it is unlikely I will be able to _guard_ , once the two of you are... distracting me." He admired her skin for just a moment before returning his gaze to her face. "Patience is a virtue."

"And since when have I possessed any virtues, Fenris?"

"Leave him alone, love," Sebastian's warm brogue drifted out to the hallway through the gap in the door, accompanied by a soft chuckle. "Wouldn't you rather have his full attention?"

"Oooh," her lips pursed as she laughed. "Very good point, Sebastian. I'll pretend to patience then. For you." She gave Fenris one last wink before slipping back inside, the door closing with a soft click of the latch.

Fenris swallowed a sigh as he adjusted his feet, focused his attention back on the Keep and his duties, rather than the two waiting for him behind the door. It was going to be a very long candlemark until his shift was over.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Sebastian woke with a jerk, his entire body tight, his hands reaching for weapons that weren't there as he blinked, trying to remember where he was. One long breath as he relaxed, recognizing the walls of the Suite. _Home. Who knew. I have a home._

He rubbed at the side of his face, then looked in dismay at the ink streaked across his palm. _Fell asleep. At my desk._ He glared down at the legal appeals he'd been reading; the one on the top of the pile rather hopelessly smeared and creased. _On the desk, rather. Damnit._ He stood up, trying to stretch the kinks out of his back and his neck, when he heard a soft moan from deeper in the suite. _Is that what woke me up?_

Padding quietly across the rug in his bare feet, he paused in the shadow of the doorway between the study and the bedroom, admiring the view. Pale tattoos gleaming against dark skin, the expanse of naked back, wiry muscles shifting slightly as strong hands pushed pale thighs further apart.

Miri's breath caught, her eyes closed as she pushed her head back against her pillow, her hands pulling at her breasts as she started breathing and moaned again. Fenris' mouth was obviously doing wonderful things between her legs, though his white hair hid any details from Sebastian's view.

Then Fenris growled, something low and dark, and Miri's hips jerked up against his mouth, a rough gasp escaping her throat. Sebastian had to swallow a moan of his own as his cock twitched. _Maker, they're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_

He couldn't decide what he wanted to see most, eyes flickering as his gaze shifted. The way Miri's back curved as her body rocked up against Fenris, the way her muscles tightened in her stomach, over and over, the ragged edge to her breathing as her fingers clenched tightly on her breasts. The rough edge of Fenris' voice as he used his growl to tease, the way his fingers dug into her skin, holding her right where he wanted her, the spark as his tattoos caught the light from the fireplace.

It was such pleasant torture, to see, but not to touch. To imagine all the different things he could do, all at once. To approach from behind, spread Fenris' cheeks and lick? To tease his arse, to push his tongue inside and feel that body tense? Or to slide further down, until he could fit his balls in his mouth, pull them gently inside his lips and suck?

Perhaps, instead, he would play with Miri? Crawl across the bed, straddle her stomach above Fenris' head, push her hands out of his way, take those breasts for his own. Feel her nipples, hard under his palms, as he slid his cock between warm curves of flesh, watch her eyes darken at the sight of him, feel her breath heave beneath him as she was pinned by his weight.

Sebastian swallowed, hard, again and yet again, his cock straining against the tight cloth of his smalls and breeches, desperate not to make a sound, not to interrupt, his hand braced on the door frame beside him.

Even from across the room he could hear Miri's breath speed up, see her body tighten. His chest ached, fingers flexing against the wood beneath his palm as he watched, as he _waited_. Her hands dropped to her sides, fingers gripping the sheet as the gentle roll of her body changed. Her hips bucked up into Fenris as her voice broke, a soft wail of pleasure as she came apart beneath their beloved's clever tongue.

Sebastian growled, the sound vibrating through his chest, too quiet to travel through the air for them to hear, nostrils flaring as he watched Fenris shift, slide his way up Miri's body until he reached her mouth. His tongue flicked across her lips, soft and gentle, until her mouth opened, and his lips touched hers. _So gorgeous_ , that kiss, slow and gentle, Fenris' arms braced on either side of Miri's head, just past the tousle d strands of her short dark hair, her chin tilting up, just a little, enough to let her tongue slide past his lips, and they were tasting each other, enjoying each other, her body soft and warm beneath the hard planes of his chest, his arms, the tension of his arousal still visible in the lines of his back, his thighs.

Sebastian sighed, his breath easing slowly past the heavy thumping of his heart. _My loves._

Fenris slid his arms underneath Miri, rolling to the side and flipping her on top of him as he landed on his back, startling a soft giggle out of her as she settled across his thighs.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the sound, though the curve of his mouth slowly faded into something darker, and warmer, now that he finally had a perfect, unfettered view of Fenris, lying across their bed, smooth and hard, his cock standing at glorious attention. That time his groan was loud enough to carry, and they both turned to look at him.

"You are in trouble, Miri," he spoke quietly as he strode into the room.

"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow, her smile growing. _She likes being in trouble, our Miri._

"Oh, yes," Sebastian nodded, pausing by the side of the bed, still admiring the view, letting his brogue thicken and his voice drop into his chest. Miri hummed softly in reaction, while Fenris licked his lips. "You were supposed to rescue me from my work when Fenris arrived, and instead, you kept him all to yourself."

"You get so little sleep, love," the woman practically purred, her back arching slightly. _Oh yes, she wants to be in trouble._ "I couldn't bear the idea of waking you."

Sebastian snorted softly, slowly easing his way onto the bed, watching Miri twist to watch as he moved behind her. "I'd believe that if I wasn't _at my desk_. Not very restful."

"Ahh," Fenris quirked the slightest smile. "That explains the ink on your cheek, then."

"Exactly," Sebastian smiled over Miri's shoulder into bright green eyes, amusement bubbling along the edges of lust searing through his body. "Hold her down for me, will you, Fenris?"

Fenris smiled just a bit more, sharp and appreciative, strong arms snaking out and pulling Miri down to his chest at the same moment Sebastian grabbed her hips, lifting her up off Fenris' legs. She squeaked, slightly, at the sudden motion, Fenris groaning softly as his erection was pinned under her stomach when Sebastian lowered her back down to the mattress.

But her arms were very thoroughly pinned within Fenris' tight embrace, and the curve of her arse was perfectly placed.

_smack_

One slap of his hand, and she squeaked again, followed by a moan as she rocked her hips, trying to rub herself against the sheet beneath her.

Judging from Fenris' answering moan, all she succeeded in doing was teasing the elf as her stomach shifted above him.

Sebastian smiled, and did it again. And again, shifting position and timing just enough she couldn't quite settle, hips jerking and breath broken, hands clenching and relaxing repeatedly at her sides, shoulders straining uselessly against Fenris' chest.

The other man's eyes were wide and dark as he watched, his hips rocking as well, unable to resist the slight friction of her skin against his cock.

Leaning down, Sebastian shifted until he was hovering over her arse, the heat of her reddened flesh teasing a breath away from his lips. He lifted his gaze, looking up through his eyelashes, following the curve of her back until he got high enough to catch Fenris' eyes with his own. And then he bit, the slightest pressure of teeth against sensitive skin.

Fenris growled, his body jerking as Miri whimpered, "oh, Maker, Sebastian, _please_."

"Please what, my love?" Sebastian didn't shift his gaze at all, feeling her shiver beneath his chin as his breath ghosted across her skin. Watching Fenris' face as he slid a hand between Miri's legs, cupping his palm gently over her mound. Too gently, in fact, her breaths turning into a desperate keen as she tried (and failed) to grind herself against his fingers. "Do you want me to pleasure you? To fill you up until you can think of nothing at all, just heat and sex and skin against skin?" She moaned, again, "yes, oh please yes," but he waited, still staring, until Fenris nodded, oh so slightly.

"Well, then," he chuckled softly, rolling off the bed after giving Miri's beautiful backside one more slap. He pulled open the drawer in the bedside table, tossing a long red silk tie to Fenris. "Secure her, please."

"Ooooh, kinky," Miri's voice was breathy with anticipation as Fenris shifted beneath her, releasing her just long enough to pull her arms up over her head, wrists together, and loop the tie around them, and then around one of the decorative vines of their wrought iron headboard.

Sebastian had to stop and just breathe, for a moment, all that skin, both of them stretched taut across their bed; his brain forgot all about plans and desires and his body just wanted to _take_.

Or be taken.

His body wasn't really very picky, as long as Miri or Fenris were involved. _Miri_ and _Fenris, ideally_.

He felt his stomach tighten as he leaned over, hand sweeping Miri's hair up, pushing her head down at the same time, so he could drop his mouth to the nape of her neck, right at her hairline. One gentle bite and she groaned, a kiss and she hummed beneath him, and he worked his mouth slowly down her spine, feeling the heat of Fenris' eyes as he watched.

Eventually he made his way all the way to her tailbone, the curve of her arse a tease just past his cheek, her breathing ragged beneath him, her body undulating up and down, Fenris growling under his breath, rough and deep, a counterpoint to their every move.

He lifted his head, smiling, eyeing the tightness of Fenris' fists, resting on the sheet just past Miri's hips, the line of his arms, his chest, _his cock_ , his entire body tight and still, waiting for his chance, his turn. The perfect hunter, poised, potential coiled in every inch of skin and muscle, passion held in check by sheer strength of will. _Glorious._

"Void take you, Sebastian Vael," Miri swore, voice tight and breathy, causing him to turn his gaze, to see her fingers clenched, knuckles white against dark vines above her head. "Why do I put up with your teasing?"

"Because, my love," Sebastian chuckled, "eventually I stop, and make you forget all your frustrations." He ran a hand down the curve of her arse, and she purred, a hard edge to her voice as she pushed herself up into his palm. "But not quite yet." He gave her skin another slap, pretending to ignore her as she swore again, climbing past her legs and lifting his chin to kiss his other love instead.

Even now, even after all their time together, there was the slightest pause when their lips first met, as if Fenris was constantly surprised by the touch, the choice, the truth that he was desired. _Adored_. But then Sebastian would gently flick his tongue against those lips, open his mouth further in invitation, and all restraint would disappear, lips firm against his own, taste and tongue and love and lust traded back and forth, mouth to mouth.

"Damn you both," Miri's snarl was half laughter, half frustration. "You promised me _filling_ and heat and sex and skin, and I can't even watch you properly from this angle."

"I wasn't asking you, Miri," Sebastian tugged gently on Fenris' shoulders, moving them both across the bed, right where he wanted him. "But perhaps Fenris will oblige you?"

Miri practically whined at that, pushing herself up on her knees and elbows, hands still tightly gripping curls of iron as she aimed herself back at the two men now kneeling between her legs.

"Will you, Fenris?" Sebastian hissed into the elf's wonderfully pointed ear as he pressed himself against the other man's back. The cloth of his shirt rubbed between them, teasing his nipples as it caught on skin. His cock, still so tightly contained by clothes, so very hard, nestled between the cheeks of Fenris' arse, his hands wrapped around the other man's chest, fingers splayed across all that wonderful hard muscle.

He couldn't resist grinding his hips forward, rubbing in reaction to the shudder he felt travel through the body trapped in his embrace, the groan deep in Fenris' throat at the hot whisper of breath against his ear. "Will you oblige her? Will you push inside her, feel her heat, feel her body clench around you, so wet and willing?"

An uncertain breath escaped Fenris' throat, fingers clasping around open air just past his hip, as if reaching for something that wasn't there. _Looking for the salve I haven't given him._

"I know our Miri has a lovely arse," Sebastian whispered gently, "but perhaps something different tonight?"

"Hmm?" Miri groaned, head twisted to look back at them when Fenris didn't move, his body tight against Sebastian's chest.

"I, should... not," tight and hard, Fenris' voice almost broke as he started to speak, but he stopped with a groan when Sebastian licked his ear, his hips jerking forward as if seeking the very release he was arguing against.

"She wants you," Sebastian said, drawing out each word so he could see them shiver across Fenris' skin, "as you want her, as I enjoy watching you both. Why should you deny us all the pleasure?"

Fenris' head turned away, as if trying to deny the feel of breath against his ear, the words whispered across his skin. "You need an heir, Sebastian, we should not risk an elf-blooded," he stopped with a muffled curse as Sebastian nipped at the edge of his ear.

"Any child of ours will be _loved_ , Fenris. If the Maker grants us one, I do not care whether you or I plant the seed inside our Miri's womb." He edged his knees forward, just a little, sliding Fenris closer to Miri. He raised his voice, just a little. "Would you be adverse to carrying his child, my love?"

"Of course not," she snapped, "but I will be very angry with both of you if one of you doesn't hurry up back there."

"Please, Fenris, love," Sebastian's voice lowered to a quiet murmur, one hand sliding down the planes of his lover's stomach until his fingers rested around a very erect cock, his body following the jerk of the elf's hips at the pressure. "Let me watch you bury yourself inside her, let me hear her cry out, let me feel the pleasure in your body as you fill her, as you take her, as you claim her."

"In other words, hurry up and fuck me, you damn stubborn --" Miri's voice cut off with a gasp as Fenris finally moved, one hand bracing her hip, the other spreading her lower lips, sliding himself inside her with one smooth thrust, Sebastian barely managing to move his own hand up and out of the way in time.

Three voices twined together in a wordless groan, three bodies pressed together, Miri rising up against them, Sebastian following the roll of Fenris' hips as he slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, long firm strokes, over and over. He could hear Miri's voice catch, the purr of pleasure in her breath, feel the shiver of reaction travel through Fenris' back, across his chest.

Sebastian closed his eyes, head tucked tightly against Fenris' neck, breathing deeply of his skin, listening to the sounds of them, voices light and breath heavy, the slide of skin, the uneven rhythm of their bodies as pleasure sparked and grew between them.

His arm moved slowly up Fenris' chest, the warm feel of skin under his palm, the gentle touch of his fingertips tracing his favorite tattoo up the front of Fenris' neck until he pressed up, just the slightest pressure beneath the other man's chin, until his head was leaning back against Sebastian's shoulder, thick white hair soft against his neck.

Turning his head, just enough, Sebastian ran his tongue slowly up the curve of Fenris' ear, then carefully wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently. And _oh_ the sound he made, rough and happy, the jerk of his body making Miri cry out just a bit louder, _yes, I did that to them_ , and _Maker_ he couldn't breathe, they were so perfect. His arm tightened around Fenris' chest, strong muscles resisting the pressure, the fabric of his sleeve creasing between them.

"Now," he whispered in Fenris' ear, "beloved, now."

Sebastian's hands slid to Fenris' hips, following the shifting of his stance as his thrusts became shorter, and harder. Miri's voice was louder, her elbows rocking against the mattress, breasts swaying from the force, nipples just rubbing against the sheet beneath her. He recognized the line of her shoulders, the curve of her back, the tension in her legs, the clenching of her toes. _So close_.

Sebastian's whole body was almost shaking with frustration and desire, but it was worth it, the feel of them, the sound of them, the pleasure they gave, and took, and gave again.

"Almost there," Sebastian murmured. He saw Fenris' fingers tighten along Miri's hips, saw her lift her head, her voice high and wordless as his latest thrust was _almost_ enough, almost, almost, her body tightening, her voice thin and desperate until it broke , a rough gasp and a rougher shudder. "Fenris," she almost sobbed, finally overcome.

"Miri," Fenris whispered, the rhythm of his hips uneven as he shifted yet again, his motions now fast and shallow, until his breathing stopped, and he slid forward again, all the way in, filling her with his cock, filling her with heat and seed.

 _Maker, yes_ , they were just so beautiful, skin to skin, sigh to sigh, bodies collapsing together, Miri's fingers sliding slowly down to the pillow as she loosened her grip on the iron, Fenris' fingers trailing along her arms as he soothed them both.

The back of Fenris' neck was warm and soft, a hint of salt under his lips when Sebastian finally kissed it. The muscles in his back were lax, relaxed under the touch of Sebastian's hands as his fingers carefully traced a path between his tattoos. They just started to shiver as he reached the dip in the small of his back, followed along hips and arse to tease the top of his thighs.

Fenris sighed, a light rough breath caught in his throat, as Sebastian's hand slid up between his legs. He kept moving until he could tease Miri, a light caress up to her pearl, listening to the hiss of her breath in reaction. Then sliding back, oh so slowly, her body trying to move, too tightly pinned against Fenris' chest for more than a slight shudder at his touch.

Fenris murmured something in arcanum, the words unintelligible, raspy and muffled against Miri's shoulder. Sebastian's fingers stroked gently around his soft cock, still nestled inside her, before cupping his balls, thumb circling as his fingers very gently tightened around him.

The arcanum devolved into a wordless groan, echoed by Miri's ragged gasp as Fenris jerked, first away from the pressure, then pushing back down against Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian whined softly, _it wasn't enough_ , skin on skin, he _wanted_. Wanted more, needed more, needed taste and heat on his tongue. His hands shifted as he ducked his head, one slow lick from right behind Fenris' balls, up along the crease of his arse. He spread the elf's cheeks and did it again, tongue pressing firmly against skin. And again, even harder.

He licked, he teased, mouth and hands, listening to the way Fenris' voice stuttered, the way the tension in his body traveled to Miri, made her moan, both of them, a shift of leg or a catch of breath. Soft swearing when he hummed against taut skin. A full body shudder when he pushed his tongue inside Fenris. Slightly louder swearing when he twisted his tongue up, and around, and then out again. And back in. Again.

Need burned under his skin, hotter and hotter, until finally he pushed himself up and away, panting, to undo the top of his breeches. His vision sparked white and he almost came at the touch of his hands as he pushed his smalls down just enough to free his cock from confinement.

Air against hot skin, heat and need and fingers clumsy with desire. He could feel the thud of his heart as he opened the salve, thick and slick along his hands, his cock, the finger he pushed back inside Fenris and _twisted_.

He leaned forward with his hips, slowly, carefully, control and more control, lining himself up _just right_ , pushing the crown of his cock _just_ past that first ring of resistance, pausing to breathe before easing deeper, so hot, so tight, _so good_. He stopped, his spine shivering, thighs pressed tight against Fenris; he couldn't breathe past the ache in his chest, he couldn't move, head bowed and eyes closed and _yes, perfect._

He shifted out again, still slow, muscles tight, his body afire as he felt the quiver practically down to his bones, _Maker_ , and forward yet again, a whine building in the back of his throat.

"Do you think me fragile?" The voice was deep, so deep Sebastian felt it low in his stomach before he managed to decipher the words. His fingers tightened, digging into Fenris' thighs as he blinked, the rough question having pulled him from the trembling haze he'd found himself in.

"Of course not." _You are the strongest man I've ever known._

"Then what are you waiting for?" Miri's much lighter voice asked this time.

Sebastian blinked again, admiring the shape of Fenris' back, braced above Miri's, their fingers tangled together in the headboard now, both of them up on their knees, waiting, ready, his white hair a glorious contrast to her dark bob; Sebastian's brain could not quite manage to figure out _words_ , not with that view, not with the feel of the other man around him.

"Or, as our Miri put it," Fenris shifted, spreading his thighs further apart, shifting around Sebastian's cock, drawing a shuddering moan out of his throat. "Hurry up and fuck me, you damn stubborn man. Fuck me hard enough she comes again."

_Uh._

_Yes._

His fingers dug into skin, hard enough to bruise as he slid his hips back, as he shifted his knees so he could pull back more, move forward faster, harder, over and over, deep inside Fenris, feeling the resistance increase as he pushed him into Miri, feeling them both groan, feeling the flex of muscles deep inside the elf as he met each thrust with a shift of his hips and a low-voiced grunt of approval, feeling the tight hot grip of Fenris' body around his cock.

Sebastian was growling deep in his chest with each snap of his hips, each roll of his body as he ground their bodies tightly together before pulling out and doing it again. _More, Maker, yes,_ trying desperately to hold on, _ice and mud and aunts and clerics and how to properly string a bow, damnit,_ balls tight and full, the pressure building, self control a fine taut line, growing tighter and thinner with each shift, each breath, _just a little longer_.

Miri's voice broke again, he felt the shudder of her body as it traveled through Fenris between them, and that line of control snapped. His whole body arched as he pushed one last time, hard and fast and deep, and finally let go.

He moaned, an edge of pain highlighting the pleasure as Fenris tightened around his over-sensitive cock, and he collapsed forward, arms braced past the elf's shoulders as he caught himself on his palms. He could smell skin and elf and woman and sex, a hint of lyrium from the tattoos, a whisper of amber lingering from Miri's perfume. _I could stay right here and breathe forever and be content._

Miri whimpered softly, and Sebastian grunted, carefully pushing himself off to the side, sliding free of Fenris' body with the movement. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Fenris slowly shifted to Miri's other side. She sighed heavily, her shoulders flexing as his weight and heat disappeared.

"Wrists, someone?" Her voice was husky from use, _abuse?_ , and somehow sounded like sex and sleep and love and slight annoyance all at once. Sebastian felt that voice make him smile as he reached a hand up towards the silk tie. He bumped against Fenris' fingers as the elf was attempting the same maneuver, and the smile widened as they worked together to tug the knots apart. Miri groaned as she rolled onto her back, arms collapsing to her sides. "Maker," she whispered, "I don't think I shall ever be able to move again."

"Lovely plan," Sebastian agreed, draping one arm across her stomach, her hair spread across the bed just a little in front of his nose, giving him another whiff of amber. _Apparently she puts it in her soap, as well?_

He felt more than heard Fenris' soft hum of agreement, the elf's arm settling next to his, resting on Miri's warm skin, his thumb gently stroking against Sebastian's forearm. _Sweet dreams, beloveds._


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orlesian letters = french letters = yes I know that's WW2 slang but I can't decide on what sort of historically accurate condoms these Starkhaven people are fond of and went with a favored euphemism instead.

"You do know, dear," Miri murmured softly, leaning over from her seat beside him to be sure no one else in the small dining hall they used for breakfast could hear her. "We still have a package of Orlesian letters."

"I know," Sebastian shrugged slightly, picking up his tea to hide his mouth. "But Fenris doesn't."

"Well then," she leaned a little closer, both of them ignoring the noble eyeing their intimate tete-a-tete, presumably trying to overhear something juicy. Sebastian eyed his Consort carefully, admiring the view as she leaned a little further. _Or he's as distracted by her decolletage as I usually am. That is a spectacular dress, all dark lace cut almost too low._ "Not that I'm complaining, mind you," Sebastian lifted his gaze back up to her face to watch her flash him a smile, "but why didn't you tell him that?" They shared a glance, a pause for pleasant memories, but it was all too brief. Miri's eyes narrowed slightly as her face grew more serious. "He's right, you know, about the political fallout if I have a child who looks more like him than y--

"I don't care," Sebastian cut her off. "We'll make do. And he's been pulling away ever since the coronation, as if he felt like he was second place in our lives, as if he thought he was in the way." Sebastian felt his hands tighten around his mug, and had to breathe slowly to force himself to relax before too many people noticed. "I could not bear to lose him. I could not live with myself if he thought..."

Miri's hand was gentle and warm against his cheek as his voice trailed off, her eyes wide and soft as she smiled again. "Neither could I. So thank you." Her smile quirked slightly, a mischievous light flashing across her face. "You're much more perceptive than people give you credit for, my love."

Sebastian laughed, putting his mug down out of the way so he could capture her mouth in a brief kiss. "Perhaps that shall be our new political strategy. I will be too dumb to notice my inexplicably green-eyed child."

Rolled eyes signified Miri's opinion of that. "So instead they try and kick you off the throne for being a cuckolded idiot?"

"I shall use them for archery practice." Her face went very still at the cold edge to his voice. "Getting hemmed in by arrows should be suitably traumatic."

"And when they plot a coup against you for your violent ways?"

"I shan't hit them with the arrows, Miri, I shall simply... illustrate a point." He reached up and cupped her chin when she attempted to shake her head at him. "I'm serious, love. I have a duty to Starkhaven, but I will not let it tear either of you away from me."

"Wishing away the consequences won't make them any less real."

"Then you shall have to be your usual brilliant self and help us plot a way around them, before I shoot at them or Fenris takes their hearts."

Miri's snort was delightful, if not particularly elegant. "Well then, hurry up and get me pregnant. That should soothe many a nervous courtier, having a clear line of succession to prevent any repeats of the recent... unrest."

"I've been trying _very hard_ , my dear."

She closed her eyes and hummed as his voice dropped, opening them with a smirk. "Now I have this sudden inclination to suggest we try again right now."

"Here?" Sebastian coughed a laugh as he glanced at the nobles and servants scattered about the room, most of them at least pretending to be more interested in tea and eggs and fruit than the whispering royal couple. "I suppose that would put some of those cuckolding rumors to rest."

"Oh, don't tempt me." Her gaze flashed down, then up, and his silk doublet was suddenly unbearably heavy across his chest.

 _Maker,_ he swallowed, fingers clenching around the arms of his chair to prevent himself from reaching out and pulling her into his lap, public outrage be damned. "You're always tempting," he managed, voice rough as he forced it out, "I'm just returning the favor."

"Void," she hissed, and then suddenly laughed, her light voice filling the room. She shoved herself back from the table and stood up. "Sebastian," she whispered, leaning over until her mouth just brushed against his ear, "I am finding a room with a door and a lock. You can come with, which I would greatly prefer, or I shall get myself off and meet you at Court in a candlemark."

"Uh," he couldn't breathe, for just a moment, and then, _of course_ , he was following her out of the room.

The first door they came to was a scullery closet, full of trays and towels and it was tiny and it didn't lock but he didn't care, turning her around and slamming her against the door, trusting that their weight would keep it closed. His mouth was on her neck, her head tilted back as she made the most perfectly desperate whine, her hands busy pushing cloth out of the way and pulling him free, stroking his cock, her palms and fingers soft and warm and gentle as he thickened and hardened at her touch.

He dropped to his knees, and her hands gathered her skirts, lifting them out of his way as his hands slid up her thighs, and his mouth landed right between her legs, licking and sucking at her clit through her smalls until the fabric was soaked from both sides.

"Oh, Maker, Sebastian, please, hurry," she whispered above him, and he slid her smalls down, easing them past the hose encasing her legs to just above the knees, carefully pulling them around the soles of her sandals as she lifted first one foot, then the other.

He lifted her up, arms under her thighs, her arse, hips tilted together and he was inside her, so deep so hot, her legs wrapped around him as she groaned. His forehead braced against the door beside her, his breath hot against her shoulder. He couldn't pull out, he couldn't thrust, or he'd lose his balance and they'd slide down the door, but apparently he didn't need to, his hips rolling and grinding, rubbing them tightly together, _oh, Maker, oh Miri_.

Her fingers were digging into his shoulders as she flexed, her whispered voice echoing his thoughts, "oh yes, there, right there, oh Maker, Sebastian," her breath catching with each move, her body starting to tense, pinned between him and the heavy wood.

Her teeth were sharp as she bit his shoulder, the wail in her throat trapped against his skin as her body tightened and he felt the orgasm roll through her body. He had to muffle his own groan in her neck as his hips jerked, trying to get ever deeper, even harder, before he lost it all, before he was overwhelmed and his toes clenched in his boots as he filled her, more and more, vision dark then white as he came.

"Mm." Miri sighed, her head leaning back to rest against the door. "Have I told you lately I adore you?"

"Huh," Sebastian chuckled softly, trying not to lock his knees, trying not to shiver at the feel of her body, still wrapped around him. "Probably, but I certainly enjoy hearing it again."

"Then let me say again, I love you." Sebastian turned his head, kissing her softly right in front of her ear. _Love you too._ "But I'm getting a cramp in my hip."

He chuckled again, and slowly pushed himself back up off the door. Eased himself out of her, held her as she lowered her feet to the floor. Kissed her, once they were both standing, eyes closed as he savored the softness of her lips, the feather light touch of her fingers along his cheeks as she kissed him back. Shivered as those gentle hands moved downward, light along his chest, and then groaned as her fingers reached his cock, slowly tucked him back into his clothes.

"There," she sighed, breath warm against his lips. "All set for public viewing, now."

He stepped back, a sigh of regret interrupted when he bumped into the shelves behind him. Miri giggled softly, hand up to cover her mouth. "And we should probably get out of here before we horrify some poor servant, shouldn't we?"

"I think they'll still be horrified," Sebastian nodded down at the floor, the toe of his boot pointing at her discarded smalls. "Considering you seem to be forgetting something?"

"I didn't forget," she shrugged, "I just didn't want to put them back on, considering they're probably still uncomfortably damp." She tilted her head as he huffed out an amused breath. "Plus, the floor's a little gritty. Don't want that between my legs, either."

"So you're going to leave a present for the scullery staff?"

"Perhaps not." She leaned down and picked the fabric up, glancing at him through her eyelashes, one cheek curving as she started to smile. "I think I have a better plan." She stood up, the warmth of her body brushing against his shirt, her fingers busy at his belt , tugging open the pouch on the side. "As my court apparel is so very lacking in pockets, you shall have to take care of it for me. Perhaps you may give it to the Captain later, remind him that I miss him?"

She kissed his cheek and escaped out the door. Sebastian swallowed, _yet again_ , suddenly imagining how it would've felt if they _had_ managed to fit all three of them in the closet.


	5. Forgiveness

He'd noticed Fenris stalk through the door, of course. He always noticed Fenris, despite his remarkably silent footsteps. _How does he never clank his armor or his weapons?_ Sebastian hadn't lifted his head from his conversation with Seneschal Marta, however, assuming this was an official visit; the Captain would know to wait.

The soft thud of a small box landing on his desk disabused him of that notion. It was a small plain box of folded waxed parchment. Not a marking or a sigil to give it away, but Sebastian knew _exactly_ what was inside it. He tilted his head, mouth pursing just a little as he caught the the furrow between Fenris' dark brows. _Not official. Very personal. Very not happy._

"If you'll excuse us, Seneschal?" Sebastian interrupted Marta mid-word, head tilted toward the door.

Marta paused just a moment, mouth just slightly open, before her eyes flickered to Fenris' face and back again. She swallowed something that looked disturbingly like a smile, _at least she won't add to the gossip; whatever it is she thinks of our lover's spat will stay in that sharp brain of hers,_ and ducked out with a murmured set of farewells. "Of course your Highness, Captain."

Fenris locked the door behind her.

"Yes, F--"

"You lied to me." The elf leaned back against the door, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes dark and eyebrows tight.

"I what? I did no such..." Sebastian pushed himself to his feet, his chair scraping backwards across the floor. And then his eyes landed on the box, resting between his hands, and he stopped. _Orlesian letters. That I knew we had. That I did not tell him about, while convincing him to do something he thought unwise._ "Oh. I did not intend, that is, I meant," _shit_. He raised one hand, pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Fenris."

There was a very soft exhale from the elf's vicinity. "You're supposed to let me yell at you before you apologize."

"I am?" Sebastian lifted his head and dropped his hand, unable to resist a slight upward twist of his lips. "I'm afraid I usually try _not_ to get into arguments with you. I was unaware of the proper protocol."

"Well," Fenris smoothly lifted himself away from the door, stalking the few steps to stop on the other side of Sebastian's desk. Despite how little the elf would appreciate his reaction at the moment, Sebastian felt his nostrils flare, heat coil in his gut just from watching him move. "Now you are properly informed for next time." Fenris leaned forward, his voice perilously low. "You owe me an explanation, Prince."

Sebastian winced. "I was trying to avoid the increasing frequency with which you call me that. Or call Miri Milady Vael." He tilted his head, attempting to read the expression on Fenris' very still face. Without much luck. "I missed you."

"I have not gone anywhere."

"But you have!" The frown across the elf's forehead finally eased as he raised his eyebrows. "You step back, and stay quiet, and even when we're alone I can feel the distance between us. There is no one else here, and yet you call me Prince!"

"Because you are acting as high-handed as the worst of them, making my decisions for me." The frown was back, harder and darker than ever. "What else should I call you?"

The unspoken _Master_ hovered in the air between them.

"I am sorry, Fenris, I never meant to manipulate you, I just..." Sebastian swallowed, his heart an ache in his chest, his throat gone tight and fingers cold with panic, _please, Maker, don't let me have ruined this_. "I tell you how important you are to us, to me, and I can't tell if you still believe me. I thought actions would mean more to you."

"Deception was a splendid plan."

"I was trying to show you that we wanted you here with us, no matter what."

"Want _ed_?" Precise and blunt and Sebastian still had no idea what Fenris was thinking behind the flash of bright green eyes.

"Want. Need." _Maker, grant me words to convince him, please._ "Adore? Desire? Truly, madly, desperately?"

Fenris was pacing now, slow and deadly and _Maker, he's beautiful,_ and _Maker, he's furious with me_. "I don't hear respect, Sebastian."

"Of course I respect you!" Sebastian scrambled sideways, out from behind his desk, stopping at the end of the path Fenris was tracing across the floor.

"As a weapon. As Captain of your Guard, to scare away the malcontents, but you do not trust my judgement." He was suddenly, completely, still, a living statue, even his breathing too controlled to be given away by more than the very slightest lift of his chest.

Sebastian eased a few steps closer, so close he could almost hear his breathing, close enough to feel the pressure of his body in the air against his skin. Close, but not quite touching. _No touching unless he asks._ "Your judgment is infinitely better than mine," Sebastian whispered roughly, "as I think I've just clearly demonstrated. I want nothing more than to ensure you feel treasured, and valued, and accomplished precisely the opposite, because I acted on a gut feeling without thinking." He turned a hand, palm towards Fenris' fingers, though he carefully didn't quite make contact. "I love you, Fenris. I never want to hurt you."

Sebastian could hear a slight grunt from deep in Fenris' throat, but he didn't say anything. Instead he raised his wrist, his other hand tugging slightly at the red favor he tied over his gauntlets each morning.

The one Miri had given him.

"No, please," Sebastian didn't know what to do with his hands, or his feet, words rushing out of his mouth without a thought or plan to slow them down. "I understand if you're upset with me , but please, don't let it carry over to Miri, she --"

Fenris had unwrapped the length of cloth quickly and efficiently, then suddenly draped it over the back of Sebastian's head and _pulled_. Sebastian's mouth snapped closed. He leaned forward, following the taut line of pressure until it stopped, his mouth close enough to Fenris to taste his breath.

"Mm?" Sebastian managed, a slight sound half hope and half question.

"You talk too much," Fenris answered, tilting his head so his words brushed across Sebastian's lips, though he was still a breath too far away to kiss. His hands pulled the favor tightly across Sebastian's cheeks, through his mouth, and around again to tie the ends snug in a knot on the back of his head. Sebastian could feel the fabric rub against the corners of his mouth, taste the lingering tang of leather and steel against his tongue, absorbed into the cloth from being wrapped around armor. "I think it's time you were forced to listen."

Fenris stepped back, a hint of smile heating up his eyes. "But first. Strip."

Sebastian blinked, startled by the sudden husky edge to Fenris' whisper. Fenris raised one dark eyebrow, slow and teasing, when Sebastian failed to react. _But being taken advantage of by Fenris is never a bad idea. So. Yes. Hands. Moving. I can do that._

Doublet. _Too many damn buttons._ Boots, kicked to the wall. Belt. The snap of leather caused Fenris' nostrils to flare, and Sebastian forgot to breathe for a moment, before placing it carefully on the desk. _There. If you'd like. Anything you'd like, love._ Breeches dropped. Blouse and undershirt yanked. Smalls eased off. And all the while, Fenris watching, eyes sharp, face still.

Sebastian could hear his own breath, heavy in his mouth and throat. His fingers were clenching, slightly, loosely curling before he forced them to relax, forced himself to wait for Fenris. For the next order. Tried to ignore a cock already past-half hard, balls aching, moisture forming at the tip. Tried to resist the urge to groan past the gag in his mouth.

Fenris, however, just stood there. Watching. _Admiring?_ He licked his lips, a quick flicker of his tongue, and Sebastian's cock jerked, his stomach tightening in anticipation. He wanted to _pounce_. He wanted to tear off armor and leather leggings, to slide his cock between Fenris' legs, to feel the rub of thighs, the weight of the other man's balls and cock catch along the top of his erection. Sebastian wanted to watch as Fenris' arousal grew, wanted to wrap his hand around the elf's cock, stroke it hard and full, feel his body tighten as he came, as he covered Sebastian's stomach with his seed.

This wasn't his game, though. Not today. Today belonged to Fenris.

Which was _splendid_. He enjoyed surprises. He adored the growl of Fenris' voice in his ear, telling him what to do. What not to do. But _Maker_ , sometimes it was hard to wait. Hard not to move, as he watched Fenris slowly pull off his gauntlets, one leather finger at a time. _Patience is a virtue, though, yes?_ He smiled slightly remembering Fenris' words to Miri, and leaned back slightly on his heels. _I can wait._

Fenris saw that smile and side-stepped, an unexpected flash of motion as his hand darted to the back of Sebastian's head, gripping the ends of his hair tightly and pulling back, Sebastian's neck and back curving to follow the strength of that arm. "Always so pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

 _Always pleased to see you,_ was what he wanted to say, but all he could do was grunt, tongue pushing against the fabric blocking his mouth. He angled his head, just a little, as much as he could manage around the tight grip in his hair, admiring that profile out of the corner of his eyes.

A soft growl greeted his apparent resistance, fingers tightened in his hair, the pain sharp, adding a delightful edge to the heat building under his skin. An extra yank forced a rough moan up his throat. The fingers twisted, forcing him to turn, then pushed, Fenris sliding along beside him, sweeping box and paperwork out of the way with his free arm before he pushed Sebastian down across the suddenly clear desk.

He felt the weight of Fenris' chest leaning just above his shoulder, that perfect rough whisper sliding across his skin. "Stay, Prince. Stay right there." Sebastian nodded his acquiescence the instant Fenris released his grasp, nipples tight against the smooth cool leather that protected the wood beneath him, hands sliding forward to hold onto the far edge of the desk.

He was very glad of that grasp as felt a finger trailing softly from the small of his back down between the crease of his arse, lightly teasing across his entrance, all the way to the small patch of sensitive skin behind his balls, then sliding gently back up again. He had no idea when Fenris had managed to find and open and use some oil or salve, but he could feel the slick trail being left on his skin, his back arching as he tried to push himself up against his lover's touch.

A soft click of a tongue above him, Fenris' other hand pushing down on the small of his back, holding him in place. "So impatient. You are a grown man, a leader, a husband. You must learn to be less impetuous."

Sebastian hummed, a low rumble deep in his throat, unsure if he was agreeing or not. He turned his head until his forehead was braced against leather, his face shadowed by arms and chest, eyes closed as his entire body focused on the feel of that finger, still teasing, that gentle stroking slowly increasing in pressure.

The leather side of a boot kicked gently against one ankle, then the other, forcing Sebastian to widen his stride, the edge of the desk digging a sharp line high across his stomach as he shifted. Sweet tension traveled down his thighs, a flash of goosebumps raising his hair when the finger finally started to _push_.

Fenris kept the motion slow and controlled, his other hand still strong and firm against Sebastian's back, making sure he couldn't push back, couldn't do more than accept Fenris' pace, muscles clenching and releasing, over and over, trying to pull him in faster, trying for _more_.

It hurt his throat as he tried to swallow, his mouth forced slightly open around the gag, spit heavy and bitter in his mouth. His fingers were gripping the edge of wood so tightly he could feel the tension in his knuckles, the muscles clenching in his arms as he held the rest of his body still.

All that tension was completely useless as soon as Fenris curved his finger, stroking in just the right spot to make Sebastian jerk, his body out of his control, his groan barely swallowed down before it caught on the gag.

Again and again that finger teased, Sebastian's hips angling up with each stroke, the only movement he could manage under that hot hand spread across his back, the only encouragement he could come up with, body held and voice gagged. Fenris, however, was completely still and silent behind him, no sense of motion against his skin, no whisper to tease his hearing, just that finger, slow, thorough, wonderful and _torturous_.

The hand shifted against his arse, the very slightest warning before he felt a thumb pushing up on that sensitive skin behind his balls, stroking, pressing _that spot_ harder against the finger inside, and his back curved, head raised as a wordless yell clawed out of his chest, catching and splintering on the gag as his vision went white and hot, desire burning through his body.

Finally, Fenris made a sound, barely audible, just one rough breath as he pulled his finger out, then the slightest scrape of his boot against the rug as he stepped back. Sebastian was left bereft, panting, blinking at the grain of the leather under his nose as he sagged back down against the desk, knowing that if he was free to speak he'd be begging. _Please, oh Fenris, please, more._

Louder than his previous whispered order, but still husky and quiet, Fenris finally spoke. "I know you, Sebastian, I know your body. I know that, however good it feels, however much I tease, however many times I have my way with you, you will not come. I could fuck your perfect ass until you're so full my seed spills down your legs, until your muscles quake from the tension, and you will not come."

There was a shift in the air, a soft double tap as his hands landed on the desk beside Sebastian's ribs, holding himself just behind Sebastian's legs, just above Sebastian's back, the air heavy with potential as nothing, quite, touched. His voice was low and dark as he whispered against Sebastian's neck, the light touch of his breath making Sebastian tremble against wood and leather. "Your balls will be so full, so tight, your cock will ache and burn, all thought will flee as all you can feel is the _need_ , the hopeless desire for just one touch, a hand, a tongue, perhaps just a breath, _anything_ , to give you relief."

Sebastian moaned, hips flexing, already feeling the first flickers of that fire searing along his nerves as nothing but air touched the hot, hard flesh of his cock. "I could leave you here, when I'm finished, messy and desperate, your body on fire, unsatisfied. And you'd stay that way, because I'd make you swear not to touch, not to ease that ache until I gave you permission. And you are a man of your word, are you not?"

His moan fading to an uneven sigh, Sebastian nodded against the desk, unable to ease the tension in his back enough to move, to look at the elf pinning him down. And then he felt the brush of lips, soft and warm, at the nape of his neck, and he sighed, his body still taut with frustrated desire, but his heart easing at the touch. Another kiss, further down his spine, and Fenris began to speak, the slightest catch causing him to stop, and swallow, and start again.

"I never doubted your affections, Sebastian." Sebastian closed his eyes, sighing again as he felt Fenris rest his forehead against the middle of his back. He smiled, a little, turning his head to rest his cheek against the desk, listening to the voice whispering across his spine. "I doubted the wisdom of expressing them, perhaps. Miri and I... we have found a home here, safety, because of you, and your position. If you should lose it because some noble disapproves of your passions..." He trailed off, a soft chuckle causing his breath to stutter across Sebastian's skin, goosebumps rising in reaction. "Though none of us seem to able to resist, so I suppose it's too late to worry." He lifted his head, leaning forward again until he could aim his voice, his breath, directly into Sebastian's ear. "I will promise not to distance myself in private, if you can promise not to be quite so reckless with your station. Agreed?"

Sebastian managed a grunt, a slight shift of his chin, up and down in time with a slow blink, leather sliding smoothly beneath his cheek, the knot in his throat so tight he wouldn't have been able to speak even without the gag. He could just see Fenris' face soften out of the corner of his eye, understanding the gesture.

Without another word Fenris pushed himself back up off the desk, out of Sebastian's line of sight, and he was forced to wait, anticipation a tremor across his shoulders.

He didn't recognize the sound that vibrated out of his throat at the first brush of skin against his arse, the almost growl deepening as Fenris carefully settled the hot slickened crown of his cock between Sebastian's cheeks, lining it up at precisely the angle he wanted before his hips finally moved forward, one long, slow, perfectly controlled thrust.

 _Oh, Maker_ , it felt so good, hard and full, and he could feel the tension singing through his body all the way to his toes, his fingertips digging into the wood, his shoulders hunching as his stomach tightened, his eyes closed as he had to force himself to remember to breathe so he wouldn't pass out from the sheer overwhelming pressure, pleasure flickering across muscles, sparks dancing behind his eyes.

He could feel the rolled edge of Fenris' breeches against the back of his legs, the leather of his boots just brushing inside his ankles, and an extra wave of heat flushed across his skin. Fenris, still wrapped in leather and cloth, completely covered except for his head and his hands, his cock just barely free, _completely in control as he fucks me senseless._ Fenris grunted softly as Sebastian clenched tighter at that thought, that image, a pleased snarl underlying his voice. "You like that, don't you?"

Sebastian's answering grunt was light and breathless, saliva soaking the gag in his mouth as he trembled his agreement. _Yes, Maker, yes._

"So do I."

Fenris' every move was calculated, ruthless. No pattern, no rhythm, keeping Sebastian off balance, off guard. Fenris would pull slowly, slowly back, then ease forward, _almost there_ , before a sudden snap of his hips would fill Sebastian again, causing him to jerk, an uncontrolled jolt against the hard planes of the desk. Then he'd speed up, just a little, out and in and out and in again, until his legs were flush against the back of Sebastian's thighs. He'd roll his hips, pushing himself even deeper, wringing a groan out of Sebastian's throat. And then again, smooth and controlled, his fingers warm where they rested against Sebastian's skin, one thumb stroking gently up and down Sebastian's spine, soft and soothing in contrast to the hard length of his cock.

Finally, his hands slid softly across skin, gripping gently around Sebastian's thighs to hold him in place, his movements faster, his breathing heavier. Sebastian shuddered, going cross-eyed under the last, firm slide deep inside.

Sebastian could barely think, sprawled across his desk, the weight of Fenris' softening cock still buried deep. His body _burned_ , just as Fenris had promised, one giant knot of _want_ , a tremble deep in his stomach he couldn't control, his breathing harsh and ragged. He whined softly when Fenris stepped back, his cock sliding free as he went.

He couldn't seem to keep track of time, a moment of quiet, nothing happening, could have been a minute, or half a candlemark, before he felt the soft brush of cloth between his legs, easing gently up his arse, wiping him clean. And then hands along his ribs, pulling him up, turning him, settling him down in a chair.

Before he could manage more than a grunt, blinking at the sight of Fenris' dark smile, Fenris' lean body, _still completely dressed, pants done back up_ , Fenris dropped to the ground between his knees, white hair brushing softly against his stomach an instant before warm breath, and even warmer lips, wrapped around his aching cock.

That was all it took, any hope of self-restraint long lost, his back arching as his hips thrust up hard into that wet, hot mouth, growling as he jerked up, and up again, vaguely realizing he could _feel_ Fenris swallowing, hard and fast, the flex of his throat spectacular around his crown, his whole body shaking with relief as he came, and came, pumping his seed into that willing mouth.

He collapsed back into the chair, head back and eyes closed, heart heavy and hard in his chest, mind floating pleasantly somewhere above his body. He forced his eyelids open when he felt hands against the side of his head, tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against Fenris' cheek, conveniently the very first thing he saw. He felt the knot on the back of his head give way, and he flexed his jaw as the fabric was pulled free, the ends turned around to wipe his chin and mouth clean.

Fenris shifted his head, turning to kiss him softly at the corners of his mouth, first one then the other, a gentle flicker of his tongue soothing the creases from the gag. Sebastian smiled, then, and leaned forward just a bit more to kiss him properly. Such soft lips, the slow and thorough touch of his tongue, the aftertaste of his own seed in Fenris' mouth.

"I love you Fenris," he whispered, his voice a little rusty, watching Fenris' lips curve just the slightest bit into his lovely subtle smile.

"And I you," Fenris said as he straightened all the way up, no longer leaning down over Sebastian in his chair. "But I'm expected at a Guard's meeting soon."

"Oh, is that all I am to you, a quick lay, and then back to work?" Sebastian chuckled as Fenris rolled his eyes. "Let me get dressed before you open the door?"

That almost invisible smile widened, just a bit, just enough that the average casual observer might have been able to see it. "You'll have to find somewhere to stash your undershirt. As I used it to clean us both off, I doubt you'll want to put it back on."


	6. Resolved

"Miri," Fenris nodded, voice quiet so as not to carry. _Always have to interrupt me when I'm on duty, don't you?_

"Ah," she sighed softly, almost skipping into place beside him on the battlement, head back as she admired the sky, the first few stars of the night just coming into view. "That is a lovely sound."

"Have I really been so distant?" Fenris kept his gaze on the hills, the edge of forest, but he could hear her shift slightly on her feet beside him. "That to hear me say your name is such a surprise?"

"Well, unless we're naked and sweaty?" She nudged him lightly with her elbow until he was forced to glance at her, to witness her bright grin. "Then yes." Her smile faded, and she gently placed one hand on his forearm. "Not that that excuses our actions. I'm sorry."

"Our?"

"Well, I didn't know he was planning anything." A slight shrug, the motion indistinct in the poor light. "Pretty sure he didn't actually _plan_ , truthfully, but I didn't mention that we had the ability to take precautions either, now did I? And I thought it had gone off splendidly, myself. Didn't even occur to me how it would seem to you, later."

"We did go off splendidly." Fenris felt his lips twitch, the smile difficult to suppress. "Several times, in fact."

Her delighted laugh brightened up his twilight watch considerably. "There's our Fenris. I missed you."

"So Sebastian said," it was his turn to shrug. "I have promised to do better."

"He told me," her voice was practically a purr, making it obvious Sebastian had told her _everything_ about their conversation. "I'm sorry I didn't get to watch."

"You never just watch, you insist on joining in."

"Well. You are both completely irresistible, can you blame me?"

"Not at all." Fenris turned his hand over, pleased to feel her fingers slide down his arm and rest within his grasp. "Our Sebastian is the one who likes to watch, not I."

She laughed again, her fingers squeezing gently around his hand. "You don't sound as upset as I'd feared."

"I knew as soon as he saw the box and looked over at me through his eyelashes with such _regret_ that I could not bear to leave him." He squeezed back. "Or you."

"It is quite unfair the effect he has with those eyes isn't it?" She clicked her tongue softly. "But you made him work for it?"

He moved his other hand, fingers light as they traced up and down her arm, trying to find a way to express the hole he'd felt gaping inside him when he thought he'd been deceived.

Even now, the thought of either of them turning on him, looking away, was more than his lungs or heart could handle without aching, without turning his whole body into a twisted knot of rage and regret, a shock of pain too great to consider. "I had to know he had not meant it."

She lifted his hand, sliding her own out of the way so she could press a kiss against his palm. "He has made me promise to smack him if he begins to assume he knows best for us ever again. You are, of course, expected to do the same."

"I'm rather of the opinion he would enjoy that too much."

"He would, wouldn't he?" She laughed yet again, Fenris' heart warming at the sound, the cooling night air teasing against his skin. "To be truthful, I can't really think of a punishment from either of us he wouldn't secretly enjoy."

"Damn perverse noble," Fenris murmured quietly, finally letting the smile curve across his face when she snorted.

"We could exile him to the couch?" Miri suggested.

"I'm not sure I could withstand the look in his eyes were we to make the attempt," Fenris whispered.

"Hmm," Miri hummed, equally soft, leaning against his arm. "I suppose not. We'll just have to put up with him, I guess."

Fenris sighed gently, sneaking a soft kiss against her hair. _Lucky me, putting up with both of you._ "I guess so."


End file.
